Belphemon
|-|Belphemon Sleep Mode= Belphemon is a Demon Lord Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Belphegor, as well as the Second Beast of Revelation and the Tamagotchi. It is said to be sealed in the deepest part of the Dark Area. As the strength it possesses is too immense, its data is said to have been put in a Sleep state by the Digital World's system, although the truth of the matter is unconfirmed. Because it has fallen into a deep sleep, it cannot unleash its own attacks, but it is able to inflict damage to Digimon just with its snores, and for that reason it will not be easy to attack Belphemon in its sleep. |-|Belphemon Rage Mode= It is said that Belphemon awakens from its eternal slumber once in a thousand years. When it awakens, it regains its natural shape and changes into an incarnation of rage, and anything that enters its field of vision becomes a target for destruction. It is said that just by suffering Belphemon's roar, Ultimate Digimon and below will have their data disintegrated and will instantly die, and not even Mega Digimon can escape unharmed. |-|X-Antibody= Its destructive impulses have intensified and instincts have sharpened; it will utterly and completely crush those it seeks to destroy. It will first aim for and brutally pulverise the Digimon acting as the beacon of hope for the opposing army, crushing the hopeful hearts of the entire enemy faction. It then continues pounding on the opposing army, which has lost its will to fight, until it is satisfied and has laid waste to the army. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-C | High 1-C | At least High 1-C Name: Belphemon Sleep Mode | Belphemon Rage Mode Origin: Digimon Gender: Technically Genderless, treated as Male Age: Existed Since the Creation of the Digital World Classification: Mega-level Virus Type Demon Lord Digimon, Demon Lord of Sloth Powers and Abilities: Original Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Nonexistent Physiology (Physical. Belphemon is a nonexistent being as a natural inhabitant of the Dark Area), Immortality (Types 1, 5, 7 and 8; Stated that as long as darkness exists in the souls of humans, he shall be reborn), Fire Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Chain Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure with Gift of Darkness (The Flames of Hell/Dark Area aka El Evangelo are purifying flames that erase those who are burnt by them. This goes so far as to being able to erase even the Seven Great Demon Lords and erase one beyond death in which in Digimon death means nothingness. Whether the flames erase one beyond nothingness is dependent on whether they are evil or not. If evil, the one who is erased will be erased beyond nothingness), Hellfire Manipulation and BFR with Lampranthus, Space-Time Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Dream Manipulation (Can invoke eternal nightmares), Can enter a Rage Mode, Existence Erasure, Regeneration and Resurrection Negation (Mid-Godly. All Demon Lords negate resurrection and rebirth, this includes coming back from non-existence), Dimensional BFR (Can banish foes to the Dark Area where they are erased into nothingness and become aspects of the Seven Great Demon Lords), Power Absorption (Inherits the powers of those he absorbs), Acausality (Type 1), Abstract Existence (Embodies the Sin of Sloth in which is a primal factor of the multiverse), Conceptual Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Can inflict others with the sin of sloth), Resistance to Conceptual Attacks (Resisted getting his very concept attacked by Boltboutamon) and Existence Erasure. |-|True Form=All previous abilities, Omnipresence. Attack Potency: Complex Multiverse level (Comparable to other members of the https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Seven_Great_Demon_Lords_(Digimon), its power of darkness is able to cover the entire Digital World, capable of distorting the whole world with its roars almost destroying everything at once) | High Complex Multiverse level (Able to fight foes such as Alphamon, Omegamon and Takumi) | At least High Complex Multiverse level (The Seven Great Demon Lords are a multiversal constant, with their existence being tied to the Digital World itself. The true form of every Demon Lord is supposedly infinitely greater than all of their weakened forms combined) Speed: Immeasurable (Is completely asleep and won't react unless he's struck hard enough to rouse him from his slumber early) | Immeasurable (Comparable to the other SGDL) | Immeasurable (Comparable to Omegamon and Alphamon, who fought the Mother Eater in higher-dimensional space) | Omnipresence in the Digital World Multiverse (Spread his presence across the entirety of the Digital World Multiverse, which is infinite) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Comparable with his fellow Demon Lords) Striking Strength: Complex Multiversal | High Complex Multiversal | At least High Complex Multiversal Durability: Complex Multiverse level | High Complex Multiverse level | At least High Complex Multiverse level Stamina: High (Is asleep, so he's not expending any energy) | High (can contend with Digimon on par with the Royal Knights for extended periods of times) | Possibly Limitless in his true form Range: Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ (Affected the totality of the Digital World Multiverse) | High Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: The chains that bind it, which shoot black flames at those who attempt to attack Belphemon Intelligence: Sleep Mode is generally asleep, passive, and unaware of his surroundings. However, upon entering Rage Mode he becomes a fierce berserker who will destroy anything in his path, annihilating scores of Ultimate-level Digimon and easily dominating several Mega-level Digimon at once. While he rarely thinks in this state, he is still conscious enough to gather and cooperate with his fellow Demon Lords. Weaknesses: Since he's asleep, he will not actively fight back against his foes unless they manage to rouse him from his slumber. | Rage Mode is a nearly mindless berserker that does not care for strategy, only destruction. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Sleep Mode Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power, durability, speed and sometimes new skills and resistances to be gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes and thus can lead to negative effects. * Eternal Nightmare: Belphemon's peaceful snores can injure enemies who approach him. In addition, listening to his deafening snores repeatedly will invoke nightmares in the listeners, forcing them to sleep and experience horrifying dreams for eternity. * Lampranthus: Throws the enemy into the Dark Area using the flames of sloth created from the chains that bind its body. Rage Mode * Dark Horn: Impales the targets on his horns, which are clad in the flames of hell. * Gift of Darkness: Slashes the target with his claws, which are wreathed in the flames of hell. * Lightning Horn: Impales the target on a horn charged with lightning. X-Antibody *'Seventh Penetrate:' Uses the power of the Crown of Sloth to emit a crimson energy wave from each of its claws at maximum power Key: Belphemon | Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth | True Form Note: Cyber Sleuth treats Rage Mode and Sleep Mode as more or less as powerful as each other. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Male Characters Category:Seven Great Demon Lords (Digimon) Category:Evil Characters Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Manga Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Sound Users Category:Fire Users Category:Berserkers Category:Darkness Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Dream Users Category:Fear Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Absorption Users Category:BFR Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Concept Users Category:Dragons Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Dark Area Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:X-Antibody Digimon Category:Fallen Angels Category:Tier 1 Category:Law Users